fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited Episode 13: It's Not Like That! Hayate and Fumiya VS Rumors Transcript
(After the opening, Hayate and Fumiya are in Fumiya's room. They are on the bottom bunk of the bed and are watching an episode of a shounen-ai romantic comedy anime.) Hayate: Are you enjoying it, Fuu-chan? Fumiya: Yeah, Hayaya. (The episode later ends and Fumiya is shown looking at Hayate. He imagines him and Hayate in a romantic situation. Afterwards, Fumiya is shown to be blushing.) Hayate: Fuu-chan, why are you blushing? (Fumiya covers his blushing face and giggles, but does not answer.) Hayate (smiles mischievously): Come on, Fuu-chan. Do I have to tickle it out of you? *Hears Fumiya giggle, but does not hear an answer* Okay, you asked for it~ (Hayate tickles Fumiya under his arms and Fumiya laughs as he is being tickled. After a while, Hayate stops tickling Fumiya.) Hayate: Now, answer me, Fuu-chan. Why were you blushing? Fumiya: I was thinking *giggles* about us! Hayate: What about us? Fumiya (blushing): It's...uh...it's...I can't say it! It's too embarrassing! *covers his face* Hayate: You can tell me, Fuu-chan. It's okay. No need to be embarrassed. (Fumiya whispers something to Hayate who simply smiles.) Hayate: Aww, Fuu-chan. I see nothing bad about it. Fumiya: W-w-would you, you know, d-d-d-d-d-? Hayate: Date? Fumiya: Uh-huh! An official one! Hayate: I'd like to do that someday. But not now. Fumiya: Okay. (Fumiya puts his arm around Hayate and Hayate does the same to Fumiya. Both are looking at each other with smiles and are content. Then Fumiya puts his head on Hayate's shoulder and almost touches his lips, but Hayate does not notice. A sound of a photo being taken is heard and the two boys jumped up, startled. The person then ran away.) Hayate and Fumiya: Come back here! (Hayate and Fumiya ran out of Fumiya's room to chase the person. The person trips and falls to the ground. Hayate and Fumiya look at who the person is.) Hayate and Fumiya: Masukomi-san?! Masukomi (gets up): Yup, that's right! I'm Masukomi, leader and reporter of the News Club! Hayate: Why did you take that photo of us? Masukomi (teary-eyed): I just want people to read Shining Wings Academy's newspaper! That's all I want, I don't ask for much! (Fumiya angrily rushes towards Masukomi who screams and runs away. Hayate holds Fumiya back from chasing her, but Fumiya breaks free and chases after her. The other members of the News Club take Masukomi to safety inside of the club room. Fumiya then walks back to Hayate crying.) Fumiya: We're over, Hayaya! Hayate (hugs Fumiya): It's okay, Fuu-chan. We'll be alright. Fumiya (shakes his head): No, we won't. We'll be ruined, Hayaya! There'll be a scandal and even rumors! *cries* Hayate: Fuu-chan, rumors and scandals are a part of being an idol. Idols have to face rumors and scandals a lot. Fumiya (sniffs and wipes tears away): Really? Hayate: Yeah. My mom and dad had to face rumors about them being a couple, which was true, and the two of them decide to retire from their idol careers to prevent a scandal. Fumiya: Oh. I didn't know about that, Hayaya. Hayate: I thought that this time would be a good time to tell you this. And we are going to be okay, Fuu-chan. (Fumiya smiles as Hayate strokes his head. Hayate smiles, happy to see that Fumiya is no longer upset.) (The latest issue of Shining Wings Academy's newspaper is shown. It shows the photo of Fumiya and Hayate almost kissing with the title "Hayate and Fumiya Are Lovebirds?!". Taylor is shown with her fujoshi and fudanshi friends gushing over the latest issue. Then a montage of the students' reactions are shown ranging from surprise, shock, neutral, excited, and mocking.) (Hayate, Fumiya, and the rest of Spirited 6 are shown together talking about the newspaper article in the room shared by Taylor and Martha.) Alfonso: Hayate, Fumiya, did either of you know about the article about you two? Hayate and Fumiya: Yes. Fumiya: I'm still worried about the rumors and a scandal coming up as a result of this. Taylor: Well, I don't care what anyone says about you two! I think you're adorable together! Fumiya: Thank you, Tay Tay-chan. Hayate: Thanks, Tay-chan. Fuu-chan has been worried about a scandal and the rumors about us since Masukomi-san took that photo. Alfonso, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha (shocked): MASUKOMI-SAN?! Hayate: Yeah, she took that photo of us. Fumiya (pouts): And that excuse for it was that no one reads her newspaper! Martha: We should teach her lesson, shouldn't we? Fumiya (balls his fists): Yeah, let's teach her a lesson! Andrea: Not with violence, Fumiya. Fumiya (angrily flaps his arms): Then what?! Taylor: A taste of her own medicine. Fumiya (confused): Medicine? Should we go to the nurse? Taylor: No, not literal medicine. I mean that we should do something similar to her, Fumiya. I think that she did this because she doesn't realize how what she had done is harmful. How about we show her what it's like? Fumiya: Oh, okay. Let's go do it! (Hayate and Fumiya are walking together, trying to come up with an idea when they saw a drawing. It had caricatures of them kissing each other. Both of them groan at it and kept walking when they saw the Fujino brothers.) Hideaki: Hehehehehe! Here come the lovebirds! Akio: Like the drawing? Hayate: Cut it out, you guys! Hideaki: Ahahaha! When you two are together, you do lovey-dovey stuff. Akio: And when you do lovey-dovey stuff, you *snickers* hold hands. Hideaki: And when you hold hands, you're always together. Akio: And when you're always together, you... Akio and Hideaki: KISS EACH OTHER! *bursts into mocking laughter* (Hayate and Fumiya blush.) Hayate and Fumiya: It's not like that! Akio and Hideaki (mimics the two): It's not like that! *roll their eyes and laugh* Akio: Give me a break. Hideaki: Yeah, it is! I bet Hayate will hold Fumiya by the chin and be like this. *pretends to kiss someone on the lips* Akio: Or Fumiya will glomp Hayate and be like this. *pretends to drag someone and makes kissing sounds* Hayate and Fumiya: Cut it out, Akio and Hideaki! Akio and Hideaki: Hayate and Fumiya, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love Then comes marriage--'' Hayate and Fumiya: WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! *angrily storm off* (Akio and Hideaki guffaw at Hayate and Fumiya storming off.) (Alfonso, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha are walking together while discussing a plan when they saw Kokona.) Alfonso, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha (confused and surprised): Kokona?! Kokona: *grins* Yup, it's me~! Now, where's my dinky, lovey-dovey cousin and his lovey-dovey, girly, freckle-faced boyfriend at? Alfonso: None of your business. Kokona: *rolls her eyes* Whatever. Anyway, tell them that I called my parents and older brother about them, okay? *mischievously snickers* (Alfonso, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha are shocked and then Kokona runs off laughing.) Martha: Oh, no! This is terrible! Alfonso: How come, Martha? Martha: Kokona's older brother and their parents only got one side of the story! Hayate and Fumiya are going to be in big trouble! Andrea: Hayate and Fumiya might not be allowed to be around each other anymore! Spirited 6 will be done for! Taylor: NOOOOO! We gotta stop this right now! Alfonso, Andrea, and Martha: Right! (Alfonso, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha run off to find Hayate and Fumiya. Meanwhile, Masukomi is shown in the News Club's meeting place. She has a triumphant grin on her face.) Masukomi: Ahahaha! My plan has worked! All of the students are reading Shining Wings Academy's newspaper! I'm a genius! Masukomi's Assistant (smiling): Masukomi-san, I'm pleased by our success. Masukomi: No one can stop us now! News Club Member: Um, I think someone is. Spirited 6 is trying to stop our success! Masukomi (clenches her fist out of anger and determination): I won't let Spirited 6 interfere. I won't! I must stop them! (Masukomi runs out to stop Spirited 6. Then the scene changes to Hayate and Fumiya in Fumiya's room with the rest of Spirited 6.) Hayate and Fumiya (shocked): WHAT?! Andrea: I know it's hard to believe, but it's true! Taylor: Kokona said that she called her big brother and her mom and her dad about you two! Fumiya: Oh, no! This is really, really bad! We are going to be ruined! *covers his face in dismay and starts to cry* Hayate: Makoto-nii, Miyako-obasan, and Kenta-ojisan might be upset with me. I-I'm so scared! *tears well up in his eyes* Martha: *gives Hayate and Fumiya tissues* Don't be upset, Hayate and Fumiya. Everything will be al-- (A voice is heard saying, "Hey, Hayaa-chan! Mama, Daddy, and I wanna talk to you and the boy that you're close to without anyone else in the room!" Then Alfonso, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha say good-bye to Hayate and Fumiya before they leave.) Fumiya (whispers): Who's that, Hayaya? Hayate (whispers): That's my oldest paternal cousin, Makoto-nii, Fuu-chan. My aunt Miyako and my uncle Kenta are here with him. (out loud) Come on in, Makoto-nii, Miyako-obasan, and Kenta-ojisan. (Makoto, Miyako, and Kenta walk into Fumiya's room and sit down next to Hayate and Fumiya. Fumiya timidly hides behind Hayate.) Makoto: What's your friend's name, Hayaa-chan? Hayate (whispers to Fumiya): Introduce yourself, Fuu-chan. (out loud) His name is Fumiya, but I call him Fuu-chan. Fumiya: My name is Fumiya, Fumiya Tanaka. Nice to...meet you. (shyly smiles) Miyako: Fumiya, yer pretty shy, but yer a sweet boy. Fumiya (chuckles): Thank you, Miyako-san. Kenta: I like Fumiya, Hayaa-chan. Yer really good at pickin' friends. Hayate: I like my friends, especially Fuu-chan, and I enjoy bein' around 'em. Makoto: Hayaa-chan, we saw yer other friends. They were good, friendly people. Miyako: Ya have a lot of good friends, unlike Kokona who has only one true friend who she uses for own her own selfish desires and everyone else is either one of her followers or is just like her. (Makoto and Kenta nod with exasperated expressions.) Fumiya: Are you mad at us? Miyako: Mad about what? Hayate: About the call from Kokona about us being...together. Kenta: Naw, Hayaa-chan! We ain't mad at you. Makoto: And we ain't mad about you two bein' together, either. Hayate: Thanks so much. Miyako: Yer welcome, Hayaa-chan. Makoto: We have to go now to try to talk some sense into Kokona. Bye now. Hayate and Fumiya: Bye! (Makoto and Kenta leave while Miyako stays.) Miyako: Oh, and Hayaa-chan? Hayate: Yes? What is it, Miyako-obasan? Miyako: Kokona and people like her probably don't have true, supportive friends or loving, supporting families like you do. Whether you and Fuu-chan stay as friends or have something more, we will support you no matter what. Goodbye now. Hayate and Fumiya: Thank you and goodbye! (Miyako leaves while the rest of Spirited 6 comes back in the room.) Andrea: So...how did it go? Martha: Did it go well? Hayate: Better than we expected. Fumiya: Makoto-nii, Miyako-obasan, and Kenta-ojisan were really nice! Martha: I'm glad it went well. Alfonso (smirks): Now, since that's out of the way, I have an idea about how to take revenge on Masukomi-san. Taylor: How are you gonna do that? Alfonso (smirks and winks): You'll see. (Spirited 6 is with Toshiko to get information to embarrass Masukomi.) Toshiko: Masukomi-san has a crush on the Fujino brothers. Alfonso (laughs): Really?! I don't believe this! ''¡No me digas! Martha: I'm surprised to hear that. I thought that she would have a crush on someone...better. (Then the latest issue of Shining Wings Academy's newspaper is shown. It shows the photo of Masukomi sitting on Akio's lap and Hideaki is leaning close to her with the title "Masukomi-san's is Shockingly in Love With the Fujinos?!". Spirited 6 and Toshiko are smirking and laughing at the article. Then a montage of the students' reactions are shown ranging from surprise, shock, and humor.) (The members of News Club were laughing about the article and some tease her for having a crush on the Fujino brothers while others laugh and make jokes about it.) Masukomi: NOOOO! I'm so embarrassed! I should be glad that everyone is reading Shining Wings Academy's newspaper, but I can't because it has embarrassing information about me! (Masukomi runs off and suddenly stops when she sees the Fujinos.) Masukomi: Akio-kun and Hideaki-kun! I-I-I--! Akio (smirks): Got a crush on us? Masukomi (stutters and blushes): Ye-ye-yes! Um--I--er--well... Hideaki (smugly grins): Hehehe! Who are you gonna choose? One of us...or both of us? (Masukomi blushes deeply and runs off, too embarrassed to reply. Akio and Hideaki make kissing sounds as she runs then they laugh.) (Masukomi stops when she sees Spirited 6 and Toshiko. She becomes angry and glares at them.) Masukomi: You ruined me! Now you must pay! Toshiko: If you get rid of all newspapers that involve Hayate and Fumiya-kun, then we will get rid of all newspapers that involve you and the Fujinos. *smirks* Or I could tell them... Masukomi: No, no! The deal is made! Masukomi...OUT! *leaves* (Spirited 6 and Toshiko laugh at Masukomi leaving.) Toshiko: Let's get rid of those papers, shall we? Spirited 6: Yeah, let's do it. Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder